


Twisted Fairytales

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fairytail, Horror, Killing, Murder, Twisted, prompt, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: These are snippets of ideas ive had for stories but havent gotten to, I hope someone else could get inspired by them (or just enjoy tem like this)1: Snow White2: Sleeping Beauty3: Rapunzel4: Immortal5: Road trip





	1. Snow White

Nico wasn’t an idiot.   
She knew why the hunter was taking her out to the woods today.   
She had watched as the queen had grown older, and gotten more and more scared of her, spending all of her time in her room.   
How she had poured over potions, intended to keep her young and strong.   
But no one can beat time.   
Not even with the blood of the witches daughter, a girl who Nico presumed, was long dead at this point.   
The last time she had smelled her blood in the castle was months ago.   
The queen was growing desperate it seemed.   
Locking Nico in the castle dungeons didn’t seem to do it anymore.   
The thought almost brought a smile to her lips, knowing how scared her adversary was.   
Little did she know, that her captive had escaped almost every night, to roam around the woods.   
She did need to eat after all.   
“Watch your step.”  
The hunter warned her as they descended into the woods.   
“Animals have been turning up dead around here-their blood completely drained. We seem to have a vampire in the region.”  
Nico rolled her eyes as she hopped down the hill lightly.   
“No worries, they don’t come out in the sun don’t they?”  
The hunter looked back at her victim in surprise.   
“I’m surprised you know that. Many folks don’t..only people who hunt them really.”  
Oh?   
“Then where do you know it from?”  
An ashamed look came over her killers face.   
“I started training but...I’m not meant to kill humans..ironic in retrospect.”  
The redhead laughed dryly, before stopping in a deeper part of the woods.   
Nico decided she may as well act unknowing for now.   
“Why’s that?”  
She looked around the clearing, noticing that the only way out, was where they had come in.   
A cleverly designed trap.   
“Come to think of it, why did my stepmother have you take me out?”  
She asked cheerily as she brushed against the lush grass with her hand.   
A silence settled on the clearing and Nico could sense the unease that the huntress emanated.   
“I...Mam I’m sorry!”  
She burst out, bowing deeply before her.   
“Sorry? For what ever?”  
Nico inquired innocently.   
“Your stepmother..she tasked me with bringing her your..”  
She swallowed empty on her words.   
“My?”  
“She tasked me to bring the heart of Snow White.”  
Silence.   
Then a small giggle.   
Of course the queen would be this extra.   
“I’m afraid, there’s nobody named Snow White here.”  
She grinned at the stupidly confused look that over came the redheaded huntress.   
“My name’s Nico.”  
Her killer shook her head, sighing in annoyance.   
“Not inside of the castle, your birth name is no longer a thing.”  
Nico shrugged.   
She didn’t really care.   
“So you want Nicos heart?”  
Nicos dark brown eyes twinkled in amusement as she snaked a hand around the huntress neck.   
“I think you already captured it with your beauty, Nishikino.”  
Oh Nico loved that flare of red that overcame her would be killers face.   
The pulsating life that was to be seen, something she lacked completely.   
“Let’s be honest Nishikino..”  
Nico whispered into her ear.   
“You wont kill me.”  
And that was a prediction, that was all too true, which Nishkino soon had to realize as she sunk to the ground unconscious a moment later, blood slowly seeping out of two puncture wounds.   
A wicked smile spread across Nicos face, her fangs gleaming in the evening light as her eyes turned their blood red color that she loved.   
With enough energy to fight off the dim sun, she threw off her cloak and took ahold of her preys wrist.   
Gripping the huntresses unconscious body, she slowly started to drag it away, past the traps, into the woods.   
The queen would get a heart alright.   
Nico just hoped she didn’t mind if it was drained of blood and wasn’t her own.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Umi gripped her sword with an iron grip, as she dismounted her horse and slowly approached the thorn covered castle.   
Scanning the area, she found countless horse corpses in all stages of decay, and out of mercy decided not to bind hers down.   
The likelihood of her return was slim, after all.   
For the last one hundred years, ever since the castle had grown over by thorns and all it’s inhabitants had been slaughtered by an unknown evil, a myth had spread around the realm, that the last survivor, the Rulers daughter in fact, lay dormant within.   
And since then, every budding knight had set off to free her.   
Which had led to a serious lack of knights.   
And Umi really didn’t want to, but that was the pact she had made with her parents. She gets educated in words and fighting, but had to free the princess.   
Something told her, they hadn’t wanted a girl and were trying to get rid of her.   
Not that she cared, she barely ever saw them anyway.   
They were just another pair of snobby nobles.   
Drawing her weapon, she began hacking away at the vines, before halting abruptly as she almost lobed off a corpses head.   
That guy hadn’t even made it inside the castle.   
Umi shook her head in distain.   
Knighthood wasn’t what it used to be.   
She really didn’t know how the hell he had died so quickly though.   
The thorns practically parted themselves.   
Finally reaching the gate, she found it open, another corpse having hindered it closing.   
Pushing past the terribly smelling knight, she finally found herself inside the castle itself.   
If she remembered correctly, according to the legend, the princess slept in the topmost tower.   
Because why make it easy on her legs right?   
Navigating the vast halls certainly wasn’t easy.   
Umi kept hearing things, and the clatter of her own armor wasn’t helping.   
Pressing onwards, she found her hands tightening around her weapon.   
She was pretty muh ready to murder anything that jumped out at her.   
Thankfully, nothing did and after multiple hours of searching, she finally found the staircase she was looking for.   
Going up, she began tacking two steps at once, but began feeling Ill pretty quickly with the stairs turning in a spiral, and so she slowed her pace.  
Which wasn’t exactly pleasant, the place reeked and every few steps, she found herself nearly tripping over corpses.   
Meaning she was just about at the spot, where everyone had failed.   
Meaning she was pretty much about to die.   
Having had years to prepare for this eventual death however, she didn’t feel especially alarmed or anything if she was honest.  
If this was where her tale ended well, so be it.   
As long as it was painless.   
Finally reaching the top, she pried the dead fingers of a predecessor from the doorknob, before hesitating.   
The fact that it was closed-this was the farthest anyone had ever gotten.   
At least she would die knowing that.   
Gripping the knob, she finally pushed it down as the door swung open, revealing the room behind it.   
As she stepped in, Umi was surprised to find it so clean-and the princess intact.   
There she lay, deep in slumber under her sheets.   
Her ash hair had grown long, despite that, she still had bangs.   
The soft rise and fall of her chest indicated her to be alive.   
„Princess?“  
Umi honestly didn’t have a plan for this scenario.   
She never expected to get this far.   
After receiving no reaction, she gently prodded the sleeping beauty (roll credits) which caused her eyes to flutter open in confusion.   
„Mhm?“  
She muttered out, turning to face Umi with her wonderful caramel eyes fixated on her savior, who was frozen in place.   
„Wasn’t I supposed to be woken when another stupid knight came along?“  
She asked a rose next to her, who-pointed? at Umi instead.   
„Ah?“  
The princess took another good look before her face lit up in delight.   
„Finally they got the hint!“  
She grinned in glee as she bound up, circling Umi, who at this point realized, she wasn’t frozen in awe or fear.   
She was frozen because a giant vine held her in place, covering everything from her hands to her mouth.   
A strike of fear lurched through the knight at that, as she gazed at the hungry eyes of the princess.   
She finally realized what had been killing all the knights.   
„You know..“  
The princess snaked her hand under the vines untouched and gently stroked Umis cheek.   
„I’ve been waiting a century for a woman to finally free me.“  
A malicious smile formed on her face as she continued.   
„But it seems like my waiting was worth it.“  
She laughed, the air chilling around her as she did.   
„Fate has brought me a most exquisite prize today.“


	3. Rapunzel

Nozomi could say she was pretty lonely.   
Cooped up in a tower all day, her curser long dead.   
Nobody ever came to visit her anymore, not like in the beginning.   
Maybe she had been a bad host?   
No that couldn’t be.   
She had always made sure that her guests could easily climb up her hair and enter her chamber.   
God, she wanted to go outside so bad.   
Luring gullible young men up just wasn’t as fun as doing so in a pub or market.   
Besides, there were so few out here as it was.   
Of course, such a mindset had gotten her imprisoned up here in the first place.   
It wasn’t her fault men were so easy to seduce.   
Gazing out of the window, she was surprised to find someone crashing through the forest with their horse.   
On further inspection, Nozomi almost squealed in delight.   
She had never had a girl before!   
Maybe, just maybe, a woman wouldn’t be as susceptible to her magic as men were right?   
In any case, her boredom was over for now.   
She could feast off the living captive for months before they died after all.   
She sighed wistfully as she let her hair dangle down and felt a tug on it.   
It truly was sad though, how the world had forgotten about the once most feared witch in the kingdom.   
But she’d be free soon.   
Just one last fresh blood and she’d break free.   
Then she would have her vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s another!   
> I’ll get onto a few smaller projects here soon, before releasing road to salvation


	4. Immortal

Eli sipped her coffee in peace as she watched the the people around her go about their everyday lives.   
She should compliment the cafe, come to think of it.   
This was some of the best coffee she had ever had.   
And that was saying something, as she was what, around 800 years old?   
Not that she looked a day over 17 though, which could be annoying when trying to buy alcohol.   
Her body had stopped aging the moment she had turned 17, something that she was honestly still confused about over 800 years later.   
Not that she was complaining of course.   
She always overheard mortals talking about how they wouldn’t want to never die, because it would get boring.   
Eli could certainly say, this was not the case.   
The only drawback was that she had witnessed an incredible amount of war, hell, she had fought in some of them.   
Her skin was impenetrable, yet again she had no clue why, so it was no big deal.   
Take that back actually.   
There was one more not so great thing.   
She couldn’t have friends long term, never mind a partner.   
She had tried just once, around what, 1600?   
It had been with a beautiful young peasant girl, with marvelous green eyes and purple hair.   
She had been the cutest, sweetest person ever but, well, Eli had to leave her after just a few years.   
Her heart still ached as the girl had cried and screamed at her, but it was better than having to realize what Eli was.   
She had gone back to the village where they had met many years later and had searched for her grave, but she hadn’t found it.   
She had probably moved away, or like many peasants, her body had landed in a ditch and been forgotten.   
Maybe she had even been burned by the stake, for having a female lover.   
Eli desperately hoped not.   
“Excuse me? Are you done? Should I clean that up?”  
A woman’s voice broke Elis thoughts and she whirled around to face the young waitress.   
But..something was off about her.   
Eli didn’t believe in reincarnation, but dear lord what the fuck.   
“Mam?”  
The girl inquired curiously.   
“A-Ah, yeah!”  
Eli fumbled helplessly, trying to hand her empty mug to the girl and almost failing.   
“I’m sorry.”  
The girl giggled.   
“Didn’t mean to catch you off guard there.”  
She wiped some spilled drops off the table.   
“I’ll be right back with your bill.”  
Eli watched her go, realizing with a jolt that at this point, there was a completely different reason why she couldn’t date anyone.   
She was multiple centuries older than anyone who looked her age!  
Did this make her a pedophile?   
Was she just touch starved?  
Maybe her brain stopped aging with her?  
Why had she not thought of these things before?!  
Her waitress returned, her face adorned with a bit of a shy blush.   
Looking at the bill, Eli quickly realized why as she could clearly make out a phone number that was scribbled next to the actual amount owed.   
She could feel her face heat up instantly, concluding that her brain had probably stopped aging as she still acted like a teenager.   
“This is totally unprofessional.”  
The girl muttered.   
“B-but you you wouldn’t like, want to go on a date sometime?”  
Eli, a very touch deprived hundreds year old teenager who should have really fucking known better, nodded instantly.   
“O-Oh! Sure!”  
After paying 10 bucks for a 3 dollar coffee in her dazzled state, she fumbled for her phone and entered the contact in before looking up.   
“What’s your name?”  
“Nozomi.”  
The girl answered simply, causing another weird feeling to go through Eli.   
She knew that name-hell, she knew this girl !  
“G-gotcha!”  
She responded totally smoothly.   
“How’s tomorrow for a date?”  
Nozomi nodded quickly, leaning in to give Eli a small peck on the cheek.   
Before Eli could respond in any kind, she got something whispered to her that made her blood freeze.   
“This time Eli, no more secrets..and don’t leave me again.”  
Nozomi walked off quickly to the next table, leaving her old lover very, very confused.   
Exited.   
And most definitely terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear im still writing, i’m just working on a book rn


	5. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi encounters a peculiar person on the road

Nozomi tapped her steering wheel in boredom.   
Road trips alone really were a lot more boring than she thought, but an airplane was just way to expensive.  
And dangerous too, plus she wouldn’t be able to transport her wares on an aircraft anyway.   
So here she was on a 13 hour road trip all alone, apart from her bags of course.   
She would listen to the radio, but her brain always did that thing where she zoned out when there was background music and she really wasn’t in the mood for crashing, even if she was the only car on the road for miles.   
Though there should be a motel in about an hour if she remembered correctly from when she last checked her map.   
She could use GPS sure, but she didn’t like being tracked by a satellite.   
After another half hour of absolute mind boggling boredom, Nozomi straightened up in her seat as a figure emerged on the horizon. Driving closer, she could make out that it was a woman, probably around her age, with long ash hair, who was clearly trying to hitchhike.   
Nozomi wouldn’t usually do this but seeing as she was bored and lonely and the girl seemed not that dangerous, she pulled to the side and rolled down the window.   
“Need a ride?”  
The girls face lit up, she seemed to have expected an insult instead of a ride offer.   
“Yes please!”  
The girl responded in a rather high tone of voice.   
Nozomi got out and stretched, obviously making sure to keep her keys in her hands.   
She wasn’t an idiot.   
“Here let me take that.”  
She offered to carry the girl bag and put them on the back seat, an offer that was curiously declined.   
“No no I got it.”  
The girl smiled and waved her off, sending her bag into the back seat with a weird metallic clunk.   
Which did make Nozomi wonder what she was dragging with her.   
Nozomi got back into the drivers seat and the girl settled down next to her.   
“So what are you doing alone in the middle of nowhere?”  
Nozomi inquired as she drove off.   
“My car broke down a few days ago. I’ve kinda been wandering around since then.”  
See now that got Nozomi suspicious, the girls hair wasn’t nearly greasy enough for it to have been days since a hair wash and she didn’t seem hungry at all, even though there were snacks in the cupholders.   
Which yes, she may not be eating out of politeness, but being hungry as one would be after multiple days without food, one probably wouldn’t care.   
Nevertheless, Nozomi didn’t point any of those things out.   
No need to start a ruckus.   
“You’re the first car that’s stopped for me actually. Most people throw insults or just ignore me.”  
“Seems a bit rude.”  
Nozomi commented.   
“A tad. They’re probably just scared of me being a murderer or something.”  
The ash haired girl laughed.   
“To be fair, you should be cautious too. What if I’m a murderer?”  
Nozomi grinned cheekily.   
“No way, what would the odds be of two murderers being in the same car.”  
The girl giggled a bit.   
“Oh I’m Kotori by the way.”  
Nozomi noted the omission of her last name,a curious thing.   
“Nozomi. Nice to meet you.”  
They would have shaken hands but, well, Nozomi was kinda driving.   
“I’m gonna stop by a motel in a few minutes to spend the night. If you pay half we can share a room.”  
Nozomi offered.   
“Sure, I got plenty money on my card.”  
A few minutes later, Nozomi pulled into a parking lot and got out, taking her own bag out of the backseat and leaving Kotori to take her own.   
“Seems kinda sketchy.”  
Kotori noted as she looked at the very run down motel.   
“It’s in the middle of nowhere, so I wouldn’t expect much.”  
“Would you expect more than broken security cams?”  
Kotori asked in amusement as she pointed to the shattered remains of cameras.   
“Perfect place for murder. Now I’m really hoping I didn’t pick up a killer.”  
Nozomi laughed as she opened the door and approached the elderly and very grimy and sketchy looking receptionist.   
“One room for two please. One night.”  
The man simply nodded and handed them two keys to room 13.   
“There’s a vending machine on this floor. Be as loud as you ladies wanna be, there ain’t anyone else here but me.”  
Nozomi could feel her face heat up a tad at his insinuation but brushed it aside as she thanked him and they made their way up the stairs and towards their room.   
“Did he think we’re a couple?”  
Kotori asked in amusement as she unlocked the door and set down her bag.   
“Probably hopes he hears two girls fucking so he can fap to it.”  
Nozomi locked the door behind her and then began inspecting the bed, content that at least it was clean.   
“Eugh. No offense but I don’t have sex with people I just met.”  
Kotori laughed as she took out her phone to check something.   
“Love how you have no problem with the gender.”  
Nozomi countered.   
“Oh no you would be the right gender don’t take me wrong.”  
Kotori responded with a wink.   
“Great, two girls chilling in a room, five feet apart cuz they’re both gay but don’t fuck on first dates.”  
Nozomi sang jokingly as she plopped herself down onto the bed.   
“Damnit.”  
Kotori groaned.   
“There’s no service here. We’re in a dead zone.”  
“How much more murder haven does it get?”  
Nozomi asked, starting to get the feeling that picking up Kotori may not have been her brightest move if she actually was a killer.   
Then again, maybe even if she was she wouldn’t kill her.   
“Hey I’m gonna get myself some food, want anything?”  
Kotori asked as she got up.   
“Coke and any dinner food that exists in a vending machine.”  
“I’ll try.”  
Kotori walked out leaving Nozomi alone.   
Which would be prime time to snoop in Kotoris stuff, but she didn’t know how long Kotori would take so she was scared to do so.   
Deciding however, that brushing up near the bag and feeling from the outside wasn’t a bad idea, she let her hand dangle from the bed and felt Kotoris bag a bit.   
“Well that’s weird.”  
Her hand gripped the end of what was probably a crowbar?   
And then a knife handle?”  
Her blood ran cold as she brushed up to another item.   
“Well that’s definitely a gun.”  
She groaned as she sat up.   
She had definitely run into a killer.   
“Beat the odds.”  
She muttered and sat back on her own bed, just in time for the door to open.   
“Okay so I’ve got a coke for you, coffee for me and all I found were muffins and waffles and meat sticks so that’s what we have for dinner. Unless you wanna get the snacks in your car.”  
The ash haired girl listed everything she got as she stood in the doorway.   
“Nah this’ll do thanks.”  
Nozomi took her items and put them on her bed.   
“There’s also another thing.”  
Kotori continued as she closed the door behind her, her voice much more solemn.   
“I overheard the weird guy talking to himself. He’s totally gonna get in here tonight with a knife he was polishing.”  
Nozomis head shot up as she hastily swallowed her waffles.   
“Due to the bloodstains on the knife, I’m assuming there’s a reason we’re the only people here and yet still get room 13 and not room 1.”  
Kotori continued as she reached into her bag and pulled out the gun.   
“I have this with me just in case. This may be that scenario where it may come in handy.”  
Nozomi sighed at the coldness with which Kotori spoke all of a sudden.   
It was a far cry from the warmth she had emitted to this point.   
Reaching into her own bag, Nozomi pulled out a small handgun as well.   
“I got protection too no worries. But yknow, instead of waiting until he strikes, why don’t we just like, get rid of him now?”  
She suggested as she checked how many bullets she had.   
Kotori stared at er blankly.   
„So murder?“  
„Self defense ain’t it?“  
Kotori suddenly smiled super cheerfully.   
„Of course! He’s even made the place to murder heaven himself.“  
Nozomi nodded as she got up.   
„Who kills him?“  
She asked.   
„I can if you’re too squeamish.“  
Nozomi nodded as the two went out the door and started walking down the stairs.   
Just as they were about to round the corner, Nozomi heard crazed muttering.   
„Kill em, slice em up, 13th room filled with eternal friends.“  
Nozomi shivered at the monologue.   
„Yeah not happening buddy.“  
Kotori stepped out and pointed the gun at him before pulling the trigger with no hesitation.   
The shot was loud, but nobody was around anyway.   
Peering at the corpse, Nozomi made out a perfect shot between the eyes.   
Behind her Kotori sighed wistfully.   
„Usually this is a lot more exciting. I really prefer knives.“  
She had seemingly forgotten Nozomi was there for a second, who swiveled around and got a bit of distance between them, gun in hand.   
„I fucking knew it! You’re a serial killer.“  
She burst out in triumph as Kotori looked shocked.   
„Shit was I that obvious?“  
„Only gave first name, not hungry even though you should have been, gun and weapons in the bag, no hesitation in shooting and perfect shot. Come on, that’s easy.“  
The ash haired girl sighed as she tucked her gun into her waistband after giving the muzzle time to cool off.   
Gripping the dead mans shoulders she began to heave him outside.   
Nozomi gripped onto his ankles as they carried him into the parking lot.   
„We’re you planning to kill me?“  
Nozomi asked curiously.   
„I mean had you been some weird scumbag I totally would have. But I kinda like you so if ya don’t rat me out, this can be our little secret.“  
Kotori winked and Nozomi grinned, deciding to show Kotori her merchandise she had been transporting.   
„Bring him to my car.“  
She instructed as they made their way over, setting the body down with a thud.   
Taking out her keys she opened the trunk, causing Kotori to gasp in shock as to what was inside.   
„Holly shit you too? What fucking odds?!“  
Nozomi laughed as she heaved the victim into the trunk and slammed the hood back on top of the corpses.   
„Yup. I’m a contract killer.“  
Kotori who had now gotten over the initial shock let out a small laugh.   
„I’m more of a vigilante. I kill people who are beyond redeemable. Like stalker guys who endanger peoples lives. Yandere trope but real life.“  
Nozomi played with her gun a bit before holstering it, deciding to trust Kotori not to shoot her.   
„I take up requests from victims of crimes where the bad guy got away, even in a court setting ruled innocent despite the evidence. I handle a lota rapists.“  
Kotori nodded before holding out her hand.   
„I think I should reintroduce myself. I’m Kotori. Minami Kotori. Vigilante and serial killer.“  
Nozomi laughed and shook her hand firmly.   
„Toujou Nozomi, I’m a contract killer.“  
The two giggled as they walked back to the motel, deciding to spend the night.   
„Yknow,“  
A thought struck Nozomi at that.   
„We should team up.“  
Kotori looked back at her and nodded.   
„Totally.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If none of you guys get to use this in a story, I certainly will elaborate on it

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Awakening the Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935484) by [killeraj68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killeraj68/pseuds/killeraj68)




End file.
